Der Mantarochen
by Deliquescenced
Summary: Fortsetzung zu "Dinner for Two". Ein Date im Aquarium führt zu brachialer Ehrlichkeit. Und die ist doch gut in einer Beziehung. Oder?


Es sieht schon majestätisch aus, wie der Mantarochen an mir vorbeischwimmt und seine Bahnen in dem ausladenden Aquarium zieht, begleitet von unzähligen anderen Fischen und dem einen oder anderen Hai. Es hat etwas Ruhiges, Beruhigendes, aber auch Surreales, wie er seine Flossen in instinktiven Wellenbewegungen benutzt und seine Kreise zieht, die ihn durch sein Revier führen, das sich Tag für Tag für Tag nicht ändert.

Selbst der Taucher, der das Glas reinigt, wird sicherlich nichts Neues für ihn sein, auch wenn er auf einen kurzen Abstecher vorbei kommt und nach dem Rechten schaut. So wirklich kann ihn der Taucher aber nicht fesseln, also zieht er weiter seine Bahnen in seinem Aquarium.  
Ich runzle die Stirn. Wenn ich dem plattgedrückten Fisch einen Namen geben müsste, würde ich ihn Asami nennen, die Ähnlichkeiten sind unverkennbar und unleugbar.

Da wäre zunächst einmal der Gang. Beide schreiten eher als dass sie gehen, lange Schritte, lange Schläge, ruhige Bewegungen durch die Masse an kleinen Fischen oder kleinen Kindern, die brav und weniger brav mit ihren Lehrern und Kindergärtnern durch das Aquarium hetzen.  
Beide fühlen sich in dem Habitat, das sie bewohnen, vollkommen wohl und wie der König, eben weil sie es auch gewohnt sind, dass ihnen Platz gemacht wird. Asami zweibeinig demonstriert mir das gerade sehr gut, als er eine unaufmerksame Frau aus dem Weg starrt. Asami zweiflossig stört sich noch nicht einmal an kleinen Fischen, die panisch zur Seite schwimmen.  
Beide sind brandgefährlich, auch wenn man es zunächst nicht vermuten würde. Ein Stich in die falsche Körperregion von Asami zweiflossig und man stirbt. Ein Schuss von Asami zweibeinig und man ist ebenso tot.

Ich zweifle keinen Moment lang daran, dass der Mann neben mir sich immer noch derlei Methoden bedient. Darin wie auch in allem anderen wird er sich nicht geändert haben. Nur meine Einstellung, die ist anders. Der Tod hat mich früher erschreckt. Heute erkenne ich seine unabdingbare Notwendigkeit und sein Dasein an. Es nimmt mich immer noch mit, so ist es nicht.  
Aber ich gehe an Leichen nicht mehr zugrunde.

Ich folge dem Weg des Rochens mit meinen Augen und lege den Kopf in den Nacken, als er über mich hinweggleitet. Die „Höhle", in der wir uns befinden, ist umschlossen von Wasser und entsprechend düster ist es auch. Wären die Kids nicht, wäre es hier still und man würde nur das Wasser und die sachte Musik hören, die über die Lautsprecher schallt.  
So höre ich nun schon zum vierten Mal innerhalb der letzten halben Stunde ein „Guck mal, da ist ein Nemo!" und habe keine Probleme, einen der gefühlten tausend Nemos zu identifizieren, die in diesem Becken schwimmen.  
„Nur einer?", frage ich an Asami gewandt und die schmalen Lippen verziehen sich zu einem amüsierten Lächeln, doch das ist auch die einzige Regung, die er mir gönnt.

Ich habe keine Ahnung, was er denkt.

Vorstellbar ist, dass er nur mir zuliebe hier ist. Zumindest kann ich mir Asami nicht wirklich als einen Liebhaber der Fischzucht vorstellen oder aber als Liebhaber von Schul- und Kindergartengruppen. Sein Hiersein mir zuliebe würde sich also nahtlos in die bisherigen Tage einfügen, dennoch wirkt er hier fehlplatziert mit seinem Dreiteiler, der nicht die kleinste Falte aufweist. Ich halte inne, als ich mich dabei erwische, dass ich ihn eingehender beobachte, als es mir eigentlich lieb ist. Lieb sein sollte, denn ich will ihn ja betrachten, sonst würde ich das nicht tun. Konkludentes Verhalten, bitteschön.

Ich runzle die Stirn und halte meine Kamera abrupt in die Höhe, drücke beinahe zeitgleich auf den Auslöser.

Überrascht blinzelt er, als ich ihn angrinse, während ich ihm das Foto zeige. Er ist darauf zu sehen, in seinem Anzug, seiner lässig in der Hosentasche vergrabenen Hand, über seiner linken Schulter perfekt positioniert sein wassertaugliches Ebenbild, das gerade an der Scheibe saugt. Das Licht lässt sie beide kühl und unwirklich wirken, beinahe so, wie Sci-Fi-Städte aus Filmen, deren Neonreklamen die Dunkelheit surreal durchdringen.  
„Darf ich vorstellen? Asami zweibeinig und Asami zweiflossig", schenke ich ihm meine zweifelhaften Gedanken von vorhin und er hebt zurecht irritiert die Augenbraue.  
„Zweiflossig?", fragt er nach und ich nicke. Stück für Stück zähle ich ihm die Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen ihm und dem Rochen auf, modifiziere das Ganze natürlich etwas für die eventuellen Zuhörer. Ich glaube, keines der Kinder hier möchte hören, dass der große Mann im Anzug Menschen tötet.

Wir beugen uns währenddessen beide über das kleine Display meiner Kamera, die ich mitgebracht habe und er folgt meinen Ausführungen aufmerksam ohne mich zu unterbrechen, aber immer mit diesem feinen, beinahe unsichtbaren Lächeln.  
„… ich schicke dir das Bild zu", beende ich meinen Monolog etwas lahm, da ich sehe, dass er mir zumindest in einigen Gedankengängen nicht wirklich folgen kann und er schmunzelt.

Er strafft sich und richtet sich wieder auf, nicht jedoch, bevor er seine Lippen meine Schläfe hauchzart streifen und ich überrascht hochsehe. Seine Augen sind nichtssagend, aus ihnen kann ich also nicht ableiten, was das gerade sollte. Seine Lippen geben sich einen ebenso unschuldigen Anschein. Geträumt habe ich das nicht, das weiß ich. Das würde ich schwören, Stein und Bein. Das hat er absichtlich gemacht!

Meine Schläfe prickelt aufmerksamkeitsheischend, während ich versuche mir darüber klar zu werden, was das bedeutet. Ich könnte ja jetzt sagen, dass seine Lippen meine Hand bereits am ersten Abend berührt haben und dass meine Hand seine Lippen vor zwei Tagen beehrt hat, doch das ist um Längen nicht so intim wie das hier gerade und das macht mich unsicher. Ich meide Intimität, halte ich mir vor Augen. Intimität ist irreführend und gefährlich. Intimität ist etwas, mit dem ich nicht umgehen kann und das in mir widersprüchliche Signale aussendet.

Das Gefühl auf meiner Schläfe ist kein schlechtes und das wundert mich, verunsichert mich. Seine Nähe hat bis vor ein paar Sekunden auch kein großes Problem dargestellt, doch das ändert sich gerade. Räuspernd trete ich einen Schritt zurück und werde mir der Blicke einer Jungsgruppe aus drei Halbwüchsigen bewusst, die uns feixend und höhnisch anstarren.

„Guck mal, die sind schwul!", höhnt ihr Anführer, ein Halbstarker, der vielleicht wie alt ist? Fünfzehn? Sechzehn? Ich blinzle und frage mich unwillkürlich, ob sie auch nur den Hauch einer Ahnung haben, wen sie gerade wagen anzusprechen. Und damit meine ich nicht mich, sondern Asami, dessen Aufmerksamkeit sich nun auf die Jungen richtet, die ihn ebenso anstarren wie mich auch.  
„Die stecken sich die Schwänze in den Arsch", feixt sein Kumpel neben ihm laut genug, dass es auch andere Umstehende mitbekommen und ich fühle mich dadurch angesprochener als ich es eigentlich sein sollte. Dumme Jungen gibt es überall, Homophobie ist auch in Japan weit verbreitet.  
Was genau mich also daran stört, weiß ich nicht. Es sind Kinder, ich kenne sie nicht und sie sollten mich nicht im Geringsten tangieren. Vielleicht ist es also die Tatsache, dass es eben der Schwanz in meinem Arsch war, der mir Probleme bereitet hat, die es den Gören leicht macht, eine emotionale Reaktion von mir zu erhalten.  
Vielleicht ist es aber auch generell die Enttäuschung über die Jugend und deren Engstirnigkeit. Die Alten, ja, das kann ich verstehen bis zu einem gewissen Grad, aber gerade die Jungen vor mir müssten es besser wissen und aufgeklärter sein.

„Ihr solltet jetzt gehen", antwortet Asami noch während ich den Mund aufmache um den Halbwüchsigen die Meinung zu sagen. Seine Stimme trieft vor Ruhe, die durchsetzt ist mit einer Mordlust, die ihresgleichen sucht. Ein Blick in seine Augen verrät mir, dass es nicht nur seine Stimme ist, die den Jungen einen blutigen und vorzeitigen Tod verspricht. Sacht fasse ich ihn am Arm und hole so seine Aufmerksamkeit zu mir und weg von den Pubertierenden, die sicherlich viel verdient haben, aber ein vorzeitiges Ende gehört nicht dazu.  
„Es sind noch Kinder, Asami, komm", murmle ich ihm zu und er lässt sich mit einem weiteren Blick auf die erstarrten und stillen Jugendlichen, die hinter uns nervöse und erleichterte Faxen machen, von mir weglotsen.

Das Aquarium ist groß genug, dass wir ihnen aus dem Weg gehen können, nicht jedoch groß genug, dass mein eigentliches Unwohlsein mich ohne Sorge an der Seite des älteren Mannes halten lassen würde.  
„Entschuldige mich für einen Moment", deute ich in Richtung Toilettenschild und lasse ihn stehen. Die Hand fest um meine Kamera gekrampft bahne ich mir einen weg durch die gesichtslose japanische Menge und für einen Augenblick wird mein schlimmster Albtraum wahr, als mich Erinnerungen an Jahre zurückliegende Ereignisse überfallen, die mir in ihrer Schärfe so seit langem nicht mehr untergekommen sind.

Ich erinnere mich an Asami, wie ich ihn in meinem Sucher festgehalten, den Fokus auf ihn scharf gestellt und abgedrückt habt. Zweimal bin ich ihm so begegnet, auf der Suche nach dem nächsten großen, bösen Fisch im Teich der kriminellen Abartigkeiten. Beim zweiten Mal wurde es mir zum Verhängnis und ich erlebe die schrecklichen ersten Minuten nach dem Wachwerden erneut und in einer Klarheit, die ihresgleichen sucht.  
Bis zur Toilettenkabine schaffe ich es, in die ich mich einschließen kann, dann sinke ich zu Boden und verfolge zitternd die Bilder, die vor meinem inneren Auge ablaufen.

Ich hatte zunächst gar nicht verstanden, dass ich nackt war oder was das komische Gefühl auf meiner Haut gewesen war. Ich war eher genervt von der Trockenheit meines Mundes und dem schlechten Geschmack dort gewesen, bis sich meine Sinne soweit geklärt hatten, dass ich mich selbst gesehen habe, mich selbst gespürt und verstanden hatte, dass ich dem nicht entkommen konnte. Durch nichts. Erst dann hatte ich ihn gesehen und erst dann hat er mir brachiale Angst gemacht und mich bis über die Grenzen meines Selbst hinaus gedemütigt. Ich erinnere mich plötzlich wieder gut daran, wie sehr der Schmerz, den er mir durch sein Eindringen bereitet hatte, Panik bereitet hatte. Damals hatte ich keine Ahnung von dem, was zwischen zwei Männern geschehen konnte und wusste auch nicht, dass es sich bei dem Schließmuskel um einen Muskel handelte, der sich so weit dehnen konnte, dass er nicht riss, wenn der Eindringende nur vorsichtig genug war. Trotz der Drogen, die mir Asami verabreicht hatte, hatte ich mich vor Angst zusammengekrümmt und verkrampft, in der vergeblichen Hoffnung, dass er den Weg hinein nicht findet. Vergeblich.

Die Schmerzen von damals, von vor _neun verdammten Jahren_ , lassen mich nun die Schenkel zusammenpressen.

Ich atme zittrig ein und noch immer ist mein Brustkorb zu eng, als dass das Atmen irgendwie angenehm wäre. Was genau mache ich hier eigentlich? Warum genau treffe ich mich mit diesem Mann, der es schafft, neben diesen negativen Gefühlen auch positive in mir zu erwecken? Ich sollte das lassen, ich sollte gehen, ich sollte zurückkehren zu meiner Agentur. Am Besten eine neue Identität annehmen, wieder in Welt hinausziehen und nie nie nie wieder zurückkehren, damit ich das nicht noch einmal erleben muss.

Der Gedanke hat etwas Tröstliches, weil ich weiß, dass ich es noch einmal schaffen kann und so tröpfelt langsam Ruhe in mich ein. Ich beruhige ich mich langsam wieder und bin in der Lage, normal zu atmen. Ich bin in der Lage, das Zittern in meinen Händen zu unterdrücken. Ich bin in der Lage aufzustehen ohne dass mir übel wird. Ich spüle Wasser in die Kanalisation, um den Schein zu wahren und trete aus der Kabine heraus.

In die Toilette kommen gerade die drei Jungs, die das Ganze erst ausgelöst haben und ich rolle unwillkürlich mit den Augen. Ganz tolles Timing, na wunderbar.  
Sie stocken, als sie mich sehen und schauen hinter mich. Als sie Asami, also denjenigen, vor dem sie wirklich Angst haben, nicht sehen, fasst ihr Anführer neuen Mut und ich bin versucht, ihm sein dummes Grinsen aus dem Gesicht zu schlagen, Jugend hin oder her. Ich habe keinen Bock auf diese verwöhnten Gören, die von der realen Welt nichts kennen und meinen, hier einen auf dicke Hose machen zu können.

„Na, gerade einen weggesteckt?", schallt es auch schon zu mir und ich zähle innerlich bis zehn. Ich komme bis fünf, als sie mich an meinem Waschbeckenplatz umstellen und ich langsam hochsehe. Gut, anscheinend wollen sie es nicht anders.  
Ich wasche mir die Hände, langsam und bedächtig. Ich platziere meine Lieblingskamera auf die Anrichte, weit ab von der Möglichkeit, zu Boden geworfen zu werden. Ich drehe mich um. Ich _lächle_.

Mit Asami kann ich da nicht mithalten, das konnte ich noch nie. Die Art des Mannes, ganz speziell und sadistisch zu lächeln, ist unübertroffen und unerreicht und das bin ich auch nicht. Aber ich bin jemand anderes, der, wenn es sein muss, sich ebenso sehr behaupten kann, wie der König der Unterwelt.  
„Einen weggesteckt?", frage ich ruhig nach. „Wer hat dir denn das Wort beigebracht? Dein Freund hier, als er seinen Schwanz in deinen Arsch geschoben hat?" Ich deute auf seinen besten Kumpel, der wie alle besten Kumpel neben ihm steht. Das ist in Afghanistan so, das ist in Sierra Leone so, das ist hier, in diesem steril weiß gefliesten Toilettenraum so. Lächerlich eigentlich.  
Die Jungs tun mir den Gefallen und finden das ganz und gar nicht witzig. Empörte Beleidigungen dringen an mein Ohr, die ich vergesse, noch bevor ich sie gehört habe.

Ich trete näher, verschwörerisch zwinkere ich erst seinem Freund, dann ihm zu. Den Anderen blende ich aus, lasse ihn außen vor. Desinteressierter, gelangweilter Mitläufer, der etwas vom großen Kuchen abhaben will, ohne selbst Denkleistung zu investieren.  
Auch das ist so schmerzhaft kulturübergreifend, dass ich fast laut los lachen muss.  
„Pass auf, ich erkläre es euch." Vertraut winke ich die beiden Jungs heran und sehe, dass sie gerade erst einmal einen Pflaum an Bart bilden.  
„Die Sache ist ganz einfach. Du hast da unten einen Muskel, der nennt sich Schließmuskel. Ziemlich eng das Ganze, kennst du sicherlich, wenn du mal wieder mit hochrotem Kopf auf dem Klo sitzt und am Pressen bist, was das Zeug hält…"

Die ersten roten Ohren. Teenager. Aber ich komme gerade erst in Fahrt, und ich denke nicht daran, in naher Zukunft aufzuhören.

„Dieser Muskel ist _dehnbar_. Ein Finger, zwei Finger, drei, vier, sogar eine ganze Hand passt da durch mit genug Vorbereitung und Gleitgel. Letzteres ist wichtig, damit es nicht zu Rissen kommt, aber das weißt du ja sicherlich, wenn du auch schon weißt, wie es ist, einen wegzustecken oder weggesteckt zu bekommen. Im Normalfall sind es aber nur Schwänze, die sich durch den Ring schieben. So richtig dicke, große Schwänze. Also die, die ihr nie haben werdet."

Weiter geht es mit roten Ohren und empörten Beleidigungen. Meine Güte, wie erbärmlich.

„Und wenn der Schwanz erst einmal drin ist, weißt du, was dann das absolut Geile ist, du pubertierendes Stück intolerante Scheiße?", grinse ich. „Deine Prostata, so ein kleines Stückchen Wurmfortsatz, das voller Nervenknoten ist und dir suggeriert, dass du es gerade ganz toll findest, gefickt zu werden und den Arsch voll zu haben. Ich muss mich wiederholen, aber das weißt du sicherlich schon, nicht wahr?"

Ich begegne sekundenlangem Schweigen und knallroten Gesichtern und mache mich darauf gefasst, dass sie auf mich einschlagen werden. Es wäre nur logisch, nichts Anderes erwarte ich von frustrierten Jugendlichen. Doch es passiert nichts, was auch daran liegen mag, dass die Tür zum Toilettenraum aufgeht und – natürlich – Asami im Türrahmen steht und die Situation mit einem Blick erfasst hat.  
Fast gönne ich es diesen Jungs, aber dann mache ich mir bewusst, dass es nur Kinder sind. Ätzende Teenies, aber Teenies nichtsdestotrotz. Unschuldig im Rahmen ihrer Maßstäbe.

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass diese Kinder dich belästigen, Akihito?", fragt er höflich, zuvorkommend, für das ungeübte Ohr völlig neutral. Der Unterton, der mitschwingt, lässt jedoch meine Nackenhaare stehen.  
„Wir haben das Thema bereits geklärt", erwidere ich kopfschüttelnd, doch das hilft nichts. Er schließt die Tür hinter sich und lehnt sich dagegen. Alle widerstreitenden Emotionen bezüglich seiner Person in den hinterletzten Winkel meines Selbst schiebend, hebe ich die Augenbraue.  
„Kirishima und Suoh?"  
„Draußen vor der Tür."  
„Die Lehrerin dieser Jungs?"  
„Kümmert sich gerade um den Rest der Klasse."  
„Überwachungskameras?"  
„Nicht in diesem Bereich."

Langsam schüttele ich den Kopf und stelle mich zwischen Asami und die wirklich kleinlauten, wirklich stillen Jungs, die langsam begreifen, dass sie in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten stecken. Insbesondere dann, als der Dritte und vermutlich Schlaueste von ihnen ein piepsiges „Wir sollten gehen" in den Raum wirft. Das stößt allerdings auf Asamis taube Ohren und so ist er der Erste, der in den Fokus des Tokyoter Königs der Unterwelt gerät. Er und der Rädelsführer.  
„Ihr vergreift euch an meinem Ei… an meiner Begleitung?", fragt er und tritt näher. Eine rein rhetorische Frage, befinde ich und mache mich darauf gefasst, dass ich ihn körperlich aufhalten muss, die Jungs anzugehen. Und seinen Versprecher werde ich ihm auch noch unter die Nase halten. Eigentum? Ich glaube nicht. Ganz und gar nicht.

„Asami, bitte."  
Erschrockenes Aufkeuchen in meinem Rücken deutet mir an, dass zumindest einer von den hormongesteuerten, tumben Blagen weiß, wer Asami ist.  
„Ishiro, jetzt weiß ich, woher ich den kenne. Ich hab' den im Internet gesehen, dem gehört doch dieser Nachtclub." Und noch vieles anderes, mein Junge, erwidere ich in Gedanken, halte aber Asamis nunmehr dunkel amüsierten Blick.  
„Ishiro, nimm deine Kumpels und zisch ab", richte ich an den Anführer ohne mich umzudrehen, da die wahre Gefahr vor mir lauert.  
„Ich lass mir doch von so einer Schwulett-"

Ich bin nicht schnell genug für Asami, als dieser mich mit einem Satz zur Seite stößt, mit einem weiteren Satz bei Ishiro ist und ihn an seinem dürren Hals an einer der Wände hochdrückt, sodass seine Füße spielend leicht den Kontakt zum Boden verlieren. Verzweifeltes Röcheln dringt zu mir und ich bahne mir den Weg durch die zu Salzsäulen erstarrten Jugendlichen, die sich nicht trauen, irgendetwas zu machen.  
Nachdem ich mich von meinem Taumeln erholt habe, komme ich zu ihm und fasse Asami an seinem Oberarm, doch er nimmt mich nicht einmal wahr. Das Raubtier hat seine magere Beute und spielt nun mit ihr, in dem Wissen, dass es garantiert nicht satt werden wird.

„Ishiro. Weißt du, was ich dir antun werde, dir und deinen nutzlosen Eltern, die dich nicht richtig erzogen haben?" Er wartet tatsächlich auf eine Antwort von dem langsam blau anlaufenden Jungen und lässt ihn soweit herunter, dass dieser ihm eine Antwort geben kann.  
„Ich…", hustet der Junge, kleinlaut mit einem Mal und zittrig vor Angst. Ich kenne das, ich kann es nachvollziehen, dennoch hält sich mein Mitleid in Grenzen.  
Asami ist unerbittlich. „Du was?"  
„Das wird nicht wieder vorkommen, es tut mir leid. Es tut mir wirklich leid. Bitte. Es tut mir leid, Asami-sama."

Asami interessiert das kein Stück, als er seine Waffe zieht.

Die geschockten und panischen Schreie kann verstehen, denn auch ich zucke im ersten Moment zurück, auch wenn ich es besser wissen müsste. Asami hat seine beiden Waffen immer dabei, egal, wo er hingeht. Und wenn ich mich genau entsinne, dann habe ich auch heute Morgen schon gesehen, wie sie sich unter seinem Jackett abzeichnen.

„Schluss jetzt", donnere ich laut dazwischen und fasse bewusst den Arm mit der Waffe. Ich blende die anderen Jungs aus, die ängstlichen Laute und nutzlosen Versuche, der Toilette zu entkommen. Nichts hat für mich Bestand außer Asami.  
„Hör auf", betone ich jede einzelne Silbe und er sieht mich wütend an. Da ist er wieder, der ursprüngliche Asami, der nichts mit der ruhigen Fassade der letzten Tage zu tun hat. Hier ist das wilde Raubtier, das Monster, welches die Unterwelt anscheinend so unerbittlich führt, dass er seit mindestens zehn Jahren unangefochtener König von Tokyo ist.  
„Nicht wegen mir. Nicht für mich. Ich will das nicht. Ich will, dass du sie gehen lässt."  
„Und das kümmert mich, weil?"  
Die Kälte in seinen Worten lässt mich zurückzucken und er sieht, was er damit angerichtet hat. Bedauern schimmert in den eisigen Augen und seine Waffe zuckt.  
„Weil sie Kinder sind, die nicht wissen, was sie tun. Respektlose, unaufgeschlossene Kinder, die nicht wissen, was sie sagen. Lass sie ziehen, Asami."  
„Nein."  
„Bitte."  
„Nein."  
Bitterer Zynismus stiehlt sich auf meine Lippen. Die Geschichte ist ein ewiger Walzer, wie es scheint. Und sehr gut habe ich habe noch vor Augen, wie ich damals vor meinem Vergewaltiger auf die Knie gegangen bin, um das Leben meiner Freunde zu retten.  
„Muss ich wieder auf die Knie sinken und in die Prostration gehen, damit du meinem Wunsch folgst, Asami-sama?", frage ich im gleichen Ton wie damals.

Nun ist er es, der zusammenzuckt und seine Waffe senkt sich, als hätte er sich daran verbrannt. Wütend starrt er mich an und ich habe den Eindruck, als würde er mich gleich schlagen wollen für meine Worte. Doch bei allem, was er mir angetan hat, hat er niemals die Hand erhoben um mir ins Gesicht zu schlagen.

„Ishiro, nimm deine Kumpels und geh. Und komme nie wieder", sage ich ohne den Blick abzuwenden zu den Jungen und lauter nach draußen. „Kirishima, Suoh, lasst sie ziehen."

Ich höre, wie sie sich aus dem Staub machen und den Raum verlassen dürfen. Ich höre die Erleichterung, ich höre Panik und Angst, bevor die Tür wieder zufällt.  
„Was soll das, Akihito?", knurrt Asami, sobald wir alleine sind.  
„Du wirst dich in meiner Gegenwart nicht an Kindern vergreifen", erwidere ich ruhig, aber unnachgiebig. Asami passt das nicht, das erkenne ich alleine schon an seinem angespannten Kiefer, der sich so fest aufeinanderpresst, dass es nur so knirscht.  
„Du hast mir gar nichts zu befehlen, Akihito", knurrt es abartig böse und ich weiche unwillkürlich zurück, als mit einem Mal all meine Fluchtinstinkte anschlagen, die mich vor diesem Mann warnen, der viel ist, aber nicht harmlos.

„Das ist richtig, aber anscheinend bist du dir mittlerweile noch nicht einmal mehr zu schade dazu, Kinder anzugreifen."

Manchmal sollte ich wirklich den Mund halten.  
Mein Herz schlägt mir bis zum Hals, als ich beinahe erwarte, dass er mich jetzt wirklich schlägt, so wütend, wie er mich anstarrt. Ich habe Warlords getroffen, die mich exakt so anvisiert haben wie er jetzt. Ich bin ihnen jedes Mal entkommen, entweder mit Herausreden oder mit viel viel Diplomatie. Beides will ich hier nicht, stelle ich mit Überraschen fest. Ich will diesen Mann auf die Spitze treiben, ihn mit meinen Worten verletzen, ihn nicht nur verbal schlagen.

Ich will, dass er leidet, dafür, dass ich mich in der Toilettenkabine hinter mir selbst noch an die Art des Schmerzes erinnern kann, die er mir zugefügt hat.  
Der Wunsch kommt überraschend und ich muss für einen Augenblick lang innehalten. Mehr habe ich auch nicht, denn er macht dem Vergleich mit einem Raubtier auf der Suche nach Beute alle Ehre, als er mich packt und an die nächste Wand presst. Seine Hand um meinen Hals ist warnend, aber nicht würgend. Doch ich verstehe die Botschaft.

Nicht, dass ich sie mir gefallen lassen würde.

Ich treibe ihm mein Knie in den Unterleib, bereit und wütend genug um Gewalt anzuwenden und suche mir gleichzeitig einen seiner Reflexpunkte. Ersteres schafft er abzuwehren, letzteres lässt ihn aufzischen vor Schmerz und überschwänglicher Triumph breitet sich in mir aus. Es ist das erste Mal. Das verdammt, erste Mal, dass ich es schaffe, ihm Schmerz zuzufügen, den er nicht kommen sieht.

Er fängt sich schneller, als ich es gedacht habe und packt mich. Wütend donnert er mich auf die Marmoranrichte zwischen den Waschbecken. Natürlich, wie hätte es auch anders sein können, mit dem Bauch gegen die Platte, sodass ich ihm meinen Hintern entgegenstrecke. Ich wehre mich wie ein Tier gegen die Position, doch das findet ganz schnell ein Ende, als er mir meinen rechten Arm auf den Rücken dreht und in meine Haare greift; genau daran zieht er mich auch hoch an seine Vorderfront und starrt mich durch den Spiegel hindurch an, als wäre ich sein persönlicher Todfeind. Ich bin da nicht viel besser, auch wenn ich zumindest meine Gegenwehr so weit eingestellt habe, dass mir selbst nicht mehr als nötig wehtue.

Jetzt muss er mir nur noch die Hose herunterziehen und schon sind wir wieder da, wo wir vor neun Jahren aufgehört haben, bemerke ich zynisch um die Angst zu überdecken, die durch die Position und den Körperkontakt befeuert wird. Doch noch lässt er sich dazu nicht herab.

„Ist es das, was du von mir willst, Akihito? Mich verletzen? Mich beleidigen? Mich körperlich angehen? Ist das die Rache, die du willst und weswegen du bereit bist, dich mit mir zu treffen?", grollt er mir ins hörende Ohr und überrascht mich mit seinen Fragen. Ich hatte viel erwartet, das aber nicht.  
„Es waren…."  
„Es geht dir hier nicht um die Kinder!", fährt er mir über den Mund und ich erkenne mit Schrecken, dass er Recht hat. Sie waren die Initialzündung für diesen Streit, aber sicherlich nicht der Grund. Ich zische und wehre mich nutzlos gegen den eisernen Griff. Eisern presse ich die Lippe aufeinander und starre in diese kalten Augen voller Abgründe. Ich schweige um ja keine der Wahrheiten hervor zu lassen, die mir auf der Zunge liegen.

Oh und wie grandios ich jetzt daran scheitere.

„Was willst du von mir, Asami?", bricht es aus mir heraus, als gäbe es kein Halten mehr. „Weswegen lässt du mich abholen, weswegen triffst du dich mit mir, weswegen bist du SO? Weswegen gibst du nicht endlich zu, dass das Einzige, was du willst, ist, mich wieder zu ficken wie vorher auch? Wieso nicht?!"  
Ich schreie jedes einzelne Wort heraus und schleudere es dem Spiegel entgegen, auf dass dieser es für mich reflektiert und in einem noch hässlicheren Winkel dem anderen Mann entgegenwirft, dessen Schwanz sich allzu präsent an meinen Arsch drückt.  
„Falls es dir entgangen ist, ich kann das nicht mehr! Ich kann mich nicht anfassen und ficken lassen! Ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen, dass du mir deinen Schwanz in den Hintern schiebst und mich wund penetrierst. Ich kann noch nicht einmal den Gedanken ertragen, mich vor dir nackt auszuziehen! Ich kann das alles nicht, ich bin nur noch ich jetzt!"  
Schweigend starrt er mich an, solange, bis es unangenehmer wird als jetzt schon. Erst nach einer Weile atmet er tief aus und zieht die Lippen wie Lefzen zurück.

Und lässt die Maske fallen.

„Was ich von dir will, Takaba Akihito? Ich will dich ganz für mich vereinnahmen. Ich will dich wieder und wieder und wieder ficken, auf meinem Schreibtisch, im Bett, hier zwischen den Waschbecken, in meinem Auto, _überall_. Ich will dich anketten und nie wieder gehen lassen, auf dass ich nicht noch einmal neun Jahre lang hoffen muss, dass du noch lebst und dass ich irgendwann einmal ein Lebenszeichen von dir erhalte, das die Leere in mir vertreibt. Ich möchte alle, die dir ein Leid zufügen und die dich von mir fernhalten, vernichten, egal, ob Kinder, Frauen oder Männer. Ich will dich ganz und gar, deinen Körper, deine Seele, alles an dir. Für immer. DAS ist es, was ich will, Takaba Akihito."

Ich höre ihm zu und zucke unter seinen Worten wie unter Peitschenhieben zusammen. Mein Ebenbild im Spiegel starrt mich derweil bleich und mit großen Augen an, als wäre es mir nicht bewusst, wer der Mann ist, den ich hier vor mir habe.  
Und wieder wird mir bewusst, dass wir zwei Seiten einer Medaille sind, die sich niemals begegnen werden. Er fordert, was er niemals von mir erhalten wird. Ich verfluche und verdamme alles, was er jemals haben will.

„Das wirst du nur mit Gewalt bekommen, Asami", zische ich unserem Spiegelbild entgegen und er presst mich mit dem Oberkörper nach vorne auf den kalten und nassen Marmor. Bewegungslos hält er mich dort, während ich vor Angst zittere und mir einrede, es wäre die Kälte des Marmors. Schwer atmet er hinter mir und ich schließe die Augen.  
„Dann geh, Takaba. Denn augenblicklich habe ich große Lust, mir zu nehmen, was ich begehre und dir all das anzutun, was du so sehr nicht machen kannst. Geh, solange du noch kannst. Geh."

Abrupt tritt er zurück und lässt mich frei. Ebenso abrupt löse ich mich von ihm. Wild starre ich ihm in die Augen und trete einen Schritt zurück. Noch einen. Einen dritten und meine Hand fühlt die Türklinke. Ich reiße sie auf und verlasse fluchtartig die Toilette, bereit um meine Freiheit zu kämpfen. Doch weder Kirishima noch Suoh halten mich auf so renne ich aus dem Aquarium, als wäre der Teufel höchstpersönlich hinter mir her.

Wie ein Déjà-vu kommt es mir vor, was geschieht. Ich laufe und laufe und laufe, nur um mir ein einsames Plätzchen zu suchen, in dem ich mich verstecken kann, damit er mich nicht findet. Die Gassen der Stadt, die abseits der großen Wege liegen, haben sich in ihrer Enge und Verworrenheit nicht geändert und bieten mir so eine gute Möglichkeit, mich zu verstecken in meinem Wunsch, nicht verfolgt und nicht erkannt zu werden. Ich weiß selbst nicht, wohin mich meine Füße treiben, als ich schließlich in einem dämmrigen Hinterhof zum Stehen komme und röchelnd und pfeifend nach Luft japse, die meine gepeinigten Lungen so sehr brauchen.

Und erst, als ich mich aufrichten kann ohne ohnmächtig zu werden, erkenne ich, dass meine Lieblingskamera immer noch in der Toilette des Aquariums liegt. Oder vermutlich schon zerstört ist durch Asamis Wut. Oder mitgenommen, damit er mich damit erpressen kann.

Ich taumle unter Wucht der Erkenntnis, als das erste Schluchzen sich meine viel zu enge Kehle heraufkämpft. Ich habe keine andere Wahl als es heraus zu lassen und kann nur ebenso hilflos zusehen, wie ihm unendlich viele folgen und ich mir nicht mehr sicher bin, um was genau ich trauere.

Meine Kamera oder das, was Asami und ich hätten haben können. 

* * *

Das Ende?


End file.
